


5 Things Clint and Phil Did on Their Day Off (And One thing Clint Made Tony Think They Did)

by uofmdragon



Category: Avengers, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5 Things, Day Off, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil have a day and Clint has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things Clint and Phil Did on Their Day Off (And One thing Clint Made Tony Think They Did)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyroblaze18 (kultiras)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/gifts).



> beta by exfatalist

**1\. Slept In  
**

As a sniper, Clint Barton had developed an excellent sense of timing. That sense of timing was so deeply ingrained that it was practically unconscious.  It helped that when Clint was home that the morning routine didn't differ.  Even deeply asleep, Clint knew that soon the alarm would go off and the warm body would squirm until it freed itself of Clint's grasp, kissed him before wandering away and Clint would have to move to the warm spot, the spot that smelled better than an empty bed.  Clint never wanted that to happen, but it always did.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Clint frowned as the warm body started to pull away, "Ten more minutes," he whined softly without waking, clinging to the body.

"Let me turn the alarm off," the soft amused voice told him, the tone was slightly different than usual.  Clint pouted as the body pulled away to do that, but then came back? Yep, arms were being wrapped around him again and while it was very nice, it wasn't right. He made a soft questioning noise as he started to wake up.  "Shh...  It's our day off."

"Day off?" Clint repeated, opening his eyes slightly to take in the sight of a sleepy Phil.

"Yes," Phil agreed, "Sleep Clint."

"Yes," Sir," Clint said, smiling as buried his face into Phil's neck for a little extra sleep. ****  
  
 **2\. Went Shopping  
**

"Do we really need this much food?" Phil asked, as Clint tossed in several cans into their already full shopping cart. He hadn't objected when Clint suggested they go grocery shopping, thinking that Clint would grab a few things for dinner, but this was far more than he expected.

"Yes," Clint replied, looking at him.

"Its going to go bad," Phil said, eying the fresh produce.

"Not when I bake it and freeze it," Clint replied.

"Is that what you're planning on doing?" Phil asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Uh huh," Clint said, starting to move again.  Phil pushed the cart after him, glancing down at Clint's jean clad ass. The jacket he was wearing showed it off nicely, ending at his waist.

"You've never gone on a cooking spree before," Phil noted.

"You haven't almost died before," Clint replied.  "Doctor says you need to eat healthier."

"Since when do you listen to doctors?" Phil asked, because Clint never listened to them when it came to himself.

Clint glanced over his shoulder at him, but didn't say anything. Phil got it then, he was more to Clint than Clint was to himself.  Phil refrained from sighing.

"So I take it you're cooking today?" Phil said a moment later.

"We are," Clint agreed.

"Clint..." Phil said, catching that 'we', which was no good.  Phil knew his limits, cooking was well beyond those limits.

"You have impeccable hand-eye coordination, you can help chop and wash." Clint said, right over any objection that Phil might have had.

Phil couldn't argue with that logic, and he relented... "So we're cooking."

"Yep," Clint said, giving him a soft smile.

"Here I was hoping, we could cuddle up and watch a couple movies," Phil said, trying to distract Clint, "Maybe fool around a little."

Clint snorted, "If we did that, you'd be bored out your mind, before the end of second."

"I was just thinking there were funner things we could be doing," Phil said, as Clint leaned down and grabbed a couple cans of pineapple from the bottom shelf. It gave Phil an even better opportunity to look his fill.

"Both of us can only come so many times in the day though," Clint replied, straightening up to put the cans in the cart.

"Are you sure about that?" Phil asked.

"Yes," Clint said, leaning over to kiss him firmly. "We can do all of that after we're done in the kitchen though. You love my cooking right?"

"Yes," Phil agreed.

"Its better than takeout?" Clint said, going around the card to lean up against Phil. One hand going up to cup Phil's face.  He leaned into the hand.

"Of course it is." Phil agreed.

"Then we'll put in the work and have a bunch of meals to eat later.  Think about coming home from a hard's day work and having my cooking right there, just waiting to be warmed up

"Mmm," Phil said, realizing he had been soundly defeated. "I guess we're cooking."

"Yeah, we are," Clint agreed, leaning in to kiss him, before pulling away to finish up with their shopping.

"I want it on the record that you don't play fair," Phil said.

Clint flashed a grin over his shoulder.  "Of course I don't." ****  
  
 **3\. Cooked  
**

"Out," Clint said, causing Phil to pause in what he was doing.

"I thought we were cooking," Phil said, pausing in what he was doing and looking at Clint.

"We were," Clint agreed, smiling at him.  "But we're done and I'm going to make our dinner for tonight."

"We didn't do tonights dinner?" Phil asked, staring at him.

Clint smiled at him, "Nope, that one I wanted to do special."

"What are we having?" Phil asked, as he leaned in to steal a kiss from Clint.

"Its a surprise, go watch a Supernanny ep, I'll come get you when its done," Clint said.

"Alright," Phil agreed, smiling at his lover.  Clint met him halfway for one last kiss, before he stepped away and left Clint alone in the kitchen. ****  
  
 **4\. Cuddled  
**

Phil sprawled happily on top of Clint. He was warm and full of the delicious meal that Clint had cooked. The TV was on, but the volume was low, creating a soft background noise.  He was practically asleep and it didn't help that Clint was softly massaging his scalp.

"Do you want to watch another one after this?" Clint asked, voice low and sounding as sleepy as Phil felt.

"We don't have to," Phil replied.

"You sound sleepy," Clint noted.

"So do you."

"Told you, you wouldn't make it past the second movie," Clint teased.

"Maybe if someone hadn't made me an excellent dinner and worn me out in the kitchen, before that," Phil teased back.

"Needed to be done," Clint noted.

"And we didn't even eat any of it," Phil grumbled.

"I didn't hear you complaining about your special dinner," Clint replied, shifting slightly.

"Why the hell would I?" Phil asked, because dinner had been delicious. Phil shifted upward so he could nuzzle into Clint's neck.

"No idea," Clint murmured, tipping his head back.

"What are we having for dessert?" Phil asked, feeling a little less sleepy.

"What do you want?"

"You," Phil said, nipping Clint's neck.

"Bed now," Clint gasped out. ****  
  
 **5\. Made Love  
**

Clint moaned as he slid down Phil's cock, his arms braced against the wall.  Phil's mouth was all over them, but Phil had always had a thing for Clint's arms. Clint tried to encourage it whenever possible. They weren't much of an erogenous zone, but when it came to Phil, Clint really didn't care, because Phil always took care of him.

"Clint, so close," Phil warned as his hips moved to meet him. "Want you with me."

"I'll be there," Clint promised, because he would. Phil had held off long enough for Clint to be ready to come for the second time that night, because apparently Phil wanted Clint's cock for dessert and Clint had no problems letting Phil have exactly that.

It wasn't long before they both came, leaning into one another as they slowly caught their breaths.  Clint nuzzled at Phil's neck, before drifting upwards to kiss him.  "Love you."

"I love you," Phil murmured. ****  
  
 **+1. The Thing They Made Tony Think They Did  
**

"So what'd you do on your day off?" Tony asked, smirking at Clint as the other man entered the lab.

"Oh, the usual, lots of sex, all over the tower," Clint replied.

Tony stopped and stared at him, "You're joking, right?"

"Am I?" Clint questioned.

Tony's eyes narrowed, "JARVIS?"

"Please, like we'd be caught by JARVIS," Clint interrupted.  "Super-spies, remember."

"Right," Tony agreed reluctantly.

"Got those arrows for me to test?" Clint asked.

"Yeah," Tony said, going over to grab the quiver full of new arrows.  He handed it to Clint.

"I'll go test them out for you," Clint informed him.  Tony nodded and headed back to the table he was working at. Clint made it to the doorway, "Oh, Tony, I'd wash that table if I were you."

He slipped out to Tony's muttered cursing. They may not have had sex all over the tower, but Clint was certainly willing to let Stark think that they had been.


End file.
